Star Wars: The Legend of Peter Bunco
by SuperMarioKyle
Summary: Peter is a young Jedi, who is trained by Kyle Katarn, a friend of Luke Skywalker. Luke sends Peter on a mission to protect, Peter's friend Jane Aminola,daughter of a murdered Senator, while showing a young padawan the ropes. Rated T for action/romance
1. Chapter 1 The Plot

Chapter 1: Peter Bunco is a young Jedi in training under the New Jedi Order, led by Luke Skywalker. I am looking forward to working on this story. I hope you view

Ever since Peter Bunco can remember he has always had to fight for what he wanted. He was always hearing about the stories of the Clone Wars and about Anakin Skywalker's transformation to Darth Vader. Peter always looked at that story shaking his head. "There are far more ways to get what you want" said the young 16 year old Jedi to him self. Being trained by Jedi Master, Kyle Katarn(friend of Luke Skywalker), Peter knew very well what the Dark side does, and there were better ways to get what you want than to surrender to the Dark Side. However, the young Jedi's focus was not entirely on getting his way, he had other people on his mind so often, that "selfish" thoughts were rare. Ever since Luke Skywalker became head of the new Jedi council, the Jedi were not as limited to what they could do, like they were in the olden days of Yoda and Windu. One of those once outlawed things that Jedi could not do, but now was ok to do….was fall in love

Peter was in love… with Jane Aminola of Naboo. Peter remembers the day they became friends. She was feeding birds in a park one day, when a duo of robbers appeared and tried to rob her, because she was the daughter of a rich Senator, named Chez Aminola. Luckily for Jane, Peter was near by to rescue her, by cutting off one of the robbers' hands with his lightsaber. The two twelve year olds, quickly became friends as Peter saw how pretty she was. "So who might I thank for saving me?" she asked. Peter, with his face all lit up, replied "Peter Bunco, is my name". "Jane….Jane Aminola, I am Senator Chez Aminola's daughter" replied Jane. Jane's brother, Wes was near by to see the incident. "Jane and Peter sitting in a tree… K I S S I N G!" exclaimed the thirteen year old Wes. Peter then had to go because Master Katarn had called for him, but before he vanished he asked "Will I ever see you again?" "Absolutely" replied Jane.

Peter getting back to working on his ship after daydreaming for almost ten minutes, was alerted by his Jedi friend, Ross Berkin. "Peter, Master Skywalker requests your presence in the council room." "Ok, I will be right there" replied Peter. Ross and Peter walked down 2 or 3 hallways before reaching the council room. Luke Skywalker, called the young Jedi forward. "Peter, I have an assignment for you. The young daughter of Chez Aminola is in need of protection after his murder. I have high expectations for you on this mission. I know of your friendship with Miss Aminola, and I knew that you would protect her with your life. I will warn you though, do not get distracted. I know what it is like to miss a friend for so long, and how distracting their presence can be. Be mindful of your surroundings at all times. Oh… and one more thing, I am sending a young padawan learner to assist you. You are one of our most gifted young Jedi and I think that he will learn from you well. However, if you feel you cannot handle this assignment, I will send young Ross instead." "No your honor, I can handle it quite well. And I will teach this young padawan a thing or two" replied Peter to Master Luke. "Alright then, it's settled. May the Force be with you" returned Luke.

"The young padawan learner that Luke has for you, I think you will like. He is quite gifted, and is a fast learner" said Master Kyle Katarn to his apprentice. "Master Luke holds him in high regard." "I look forward to meeting him, Master" replied Peter. Kyle and Peter walked into a room full of studying padawans ranging from ages 8-10. "Tim, come here please" commanded Master Katarn. The young 10 year old obeyed. "Luke Skywalker has a mission for you. He has been watching you train and study and he thinks you are ready for a taste of what to expect. Timothy Kenoto, meet Peter Bunco, you will be assisting him, and under his command." "Hello Master Peter" said the young padawan. "Uh (laughing), I am not a master yet. I am still a learner myself. Im only 16" returned the young Jedi. "Oh, sorry" replied the slightly embarrassed Tim. Both Katarn and Peter let out a few small laughs before Katarn led them to the hangar where the star ships were.

"R2 are you ready?" called Peter for his droid, R2-K41, who was reassembled by Peter himself after it was shot by a bounty hunter. However, there was another droid who wanted to come along too, the famed R2-D2 also wanted to come along. "R2 you cant just invite yourself along, it isn't proper" said another familiar voice, C-3P0. "Actually 3P0, I need both of you to come along. A mission like this calls for multiple droids" retorted Peter. "Plus my R2 unit could also use some pointers from R2-D2." "As you wish, sir" agreed 3P0".

Luke Skywalker sent Ross Berken out to look for clues as to who killed Senator Aminola and what they want with his daughter. Ross then makes his way to the hangar to see his friend, Peter off. "Good luck kid, you're gonna need it" said Ross, who was a full three years older than Peter. "Luck? There is no such thing. I will use the Force as you should too. Ha ha!" replied Peter in a playful tone. "Got me! Good one kid. See you on the flip side and may the Force be with you" said Ross. "And to you" replied Peter. Ross stood back as the space craft flew out of the temple and into the sky.

On a space station just outside of the atmosphere on the planet Courasaunt, a young Jedi, meets his client. "I assume, that you have successfully taken out the Senator" said a bounty hunter to the Jedi. "Yes, he is dead. Now when do you want me to try to get his daughter?" replied the Jedi. "Wait a couple days… the new Jedi order will be high on our tails within a few hours. Hide yourself and wait for further orders. Do not do anything without my permission, or I will deduct from your pay" commanded the bounty hunter. "I understand sir. I will wait, patiently" replied the young, and apparently dark Jedi.

Naboo was far more beautiful than Peter could remember. He took some time to look around at the scenery, before going to meet the late Senator's daughter. Her hand maiden, appeared first making sure the Jedi had come, then motioned for her to come out. When she saw who her protector was, she ran up and hugged him in delight. "Peter, it's been months since you last wrote, I was afraid something had happened to you." "No. I am sorry for worrying you, my friend. I have just been under intense training, and just couldn't find any time to write you a good quality letter. I will try to do better next time" replied Peter. Peter, Tim, Jane, her hand maiden, and the three droids quickly made their way to Jane's home. "I don't mean to pry, but what happened to Wes?" asked Peter. "Wes has been gone for some time now. He went looking for answers to Papa's death, but nothing so far. Not even a letter. Mother is worried sick about him. She is with a doctor right now, but even if she were here, I would still need your protection. My mother isn't well." "I am so sorry to hear that" replied Peter with a bit of sadness for his friend. "Speaking of prying, who is this little guy?" she asked walking up to Tim. "My name is Tim, I am a padawan learner being trained by Mara Jade Skywalker, or as we padawans call her, Master Jade" replied Tim to Jane's question. Jane and Peter began to laugh.

Later that night, Peter went out on the outside balcony to think and to stand watch, however he is soon greeted by Jane. "Peter, I have really missed you. I think about you and how you saved me from the robbers, and how you looked at me when you saw who you rescued. I think about it everyday. It doesn't seem like it was four years ago" said Jane. "I know, I have thought about you every time I could get the chance as well. I feel so happy when I read the letters you wrote to me" replied Peter. "When are you going to admit to yourself that you love me?" teased Jane. However, Peter looked at her, very seriously and said, "I already have, Jane". Jane was surprised. "Im sorry, I should not have said that" said Peter. "Don't apologize for something that comes from the heart, Peter. I would rather you have said that, than lie to me. I honestly feel the same way" returned Jane. Jane then walks to Peter and gives him a kiss. "Whoa! That was awesome…" says Peter as he kisses her back. However, the happy reunion would have to be kept out of the way. If Peter rushed into a relationship with Jane during this mission, it could make not only him vulnerable, but Jane, and Tim as well. Both realized, that this would have to wait.

Ross Berken, reports to master Skywalker a couple of days later with a lead on the killer. "The Senator had lightsaber cuts on his stomach and chest when he was found. I am not sure whether to think it was a Jedi or someone with a stolen lightsaber" reports Ross. "Look into it further, we will let you know if we find out anything else" replied Master Skywalker. "I will be waiting for my informants to bring me some information that will help you." "Yes, Master" Ross says right before the hologram is turned off. "This is a very mysterious case, Luke. I hope Peter will remember what I taught him" said Kyle Katarn. "Is it bad that I worry for a Jedi, that I have trained myself?" "No, it is normal. I remember when I trained my son, Ben. I worried about him for days. Your apprentice is no different than my son, I know he will succeed" replied a confident Skywalker.

Chapter 2 will come soon. I am curious to know what you all think and how I will continue and eventually end this story. Leave a review, if you would. Thanks,

SuperMarioKyle


	2. Chapter 2 The Villains revealed

Star Wars Legend of Peter Bunco Chapter 2

Things have intensified. The killer has been, kind of, revealed to the readers as a rogue Jedi. However the identity of this traitor has yet to be revealed. And as the week continues to roll, Peter and Jane find it hard to not talk to each other about their feelings. Follow along as the Jedi try to unmask this villain and set the young Jane free from worry.

The time had come for the ambush, and the rogue Jedi was prepared to carry out his task. "Alright sir, the plan is in motion. I leave in an hour" said the dark Jedi to his bounty hunter boss via hologram. "Good, but remember if anyone finds you out…KILL THEM" replied the bounty hunter. "As you wish, my liege" replied the Jedi back to the bounty hunter. However, little did he know that he had company, Ross Berken. The young Jedi had finally found the culprit and was waiting for the right moment to make his move.

Luke Skywalker, Kyle Katarn, Mara Jade, and the rest of the Jedi council were gathered in the council room, while Ross reports his findings via hologram. "He is indeed a Jedi, Master Skywalker, a rogue Jedi. I highly doubt a normal Jedi would be up to a plot like this" reported Ross. "Good work, Ross. You have done well. Bring him in as a prisoner before he can do his dirty deed" commanded Luke. "Yes, Master" replied Ross as the hologram fades. "Are you sure Ross can handle it?" asked Kyle to Luke. "I am not certain. However, I do have faith in him. As long as he doesn't get cocky and underestimate him, he will be fine" returned Luke.

Meanwhile on Naboo, things start to get boring as all Peter can think of to do is show Tim some lightsaber maneuvers. "Remember Tim, do not let your guard down one bit, and do not get cocky. Those two things will get you killed" instructs Peter. "Got it, Peter" says the young learner as he chops one of limbs off of a tree. "Oops!" said Tim. Peter then begins to laugh. "Got a little carried away did ya bud?" said Peter. Tim lets out a laugh as his face lights up. Jane and 3P0 then come outside to watch the lesson. "Peter, why don't you show him the trick you showed me when you were showing off to the wookies on Kashyyyk?" teased Jane. "That…. that trick is classified information, Jane. Ha ha" replied Peter. Tim could only wonder what they were talking about. "Tim, your lightsaber color is really rare. I hardly ever see yellow blades. What made you choose yellow?" asked Peter. "I like the color. It reminds me of my favorite fruit that me and my dad used to eat together before I went to the Jedi academy" replied Tim. It was obvious that Tim missed his father. Peter wished he could take him to see him.

The time had drawn closer as the dark Jedi was about to get into his starfighter. "R7, take these, we will need them to kill the daughter" he said as he handed a small tube to the droid. The time had come, for Ross to attack. Ross jumped from behind a ship that he was hiding behind to surprise him. "Hello there, punk. You must be the jerk I've heard about" said Ross. "I knew that this was too easy. Ha ha ha" said the delinquent. "I'm taking you to the Jedi council. They will deal with you" said Ross. "You will have to catch me first" said the dark Jedi. The two then got their sabers out and began to fight. Red vs Green could be see from a far distance. The dark Jedi was fast, almost too fast. Ross was able to keep up with him, until he suddenly vanished. Ross then looked up to se the dark Jedi sanding on a tool box. He then lunged at the villain, but not without consequence. The daring move allowed the dark Jedi to cut off his right leg. "No! No!" cried the injured Ross. "The name is Sid! Take that to your grave!" said the Dark one as he killed the helpless Ross.

Peter falls over while talking to Tim, as the Force had told him that Ross was killed. "What is it Peter?" asked Tim. "Something terrible has happened" replied the grief stricken Jedi. "I must contact Master Skywalker". Luke and the rest of the council also sensed it. "Master Skywalker, what should we do?" asked Peter through a hologram. "Take everyone to Tatooine. The council will decide what to do in the mean time" said Luke. "Hurry and leave Naboo at once! May the Force be with you." They soon boarded the ship and left Naboo. Not knowing they were being followed. Luke made his way to a private room to talk to old friends. Master Yoda, Anakin Skywalker, and Obi Wan appeared in ghost form to help Luke.

Tattoine was one of the last places that Jane wanted to be, but Peter being there made her feel better. "You two like each other don't you?" asked Tim to Jane. "Tim, that information is not for you to know" scolded 3P0. "If they wanted you to know, they would tell you." Jane could only laugh. "Yes we do a lot" said Jane finally as she looked at Peter standing outside the ship. Peter's focus was crucial to the mission, and he knew it. Peter did not want to fall to the dark side because of a mistake or any reason for that matter. Jane would have to understand. The pressure is building or Peter. Soon the time would come for Peter to face the villain.

"Sir I failed" said Sid to the bounty hunter. "Not yet" he returned. I will claim the fortune or my name isn't Rex Fett!" "This time she will die, sir" said Sid. "This is your last chance" said Rex.

I can't wait for Chapter 3. It will be good. What do you think so far?


	3. Chapter 3 The stage is set

The big fight is getting closer. Peter is feeling the heavy burden of protecting his friends. And not getting distracted by him and Jane's mutual feelings for each other. With the death of Ross, Peter, Luke, and Kyle feel weak. Can they muster the strength to move on and defeat the enemies?

Peter sat outside the ship concentrating on his battle. He was angry, scared, and hungry; that worrying made him forget about his breakfast. He went back in for some fruit, just giving Jane a small glance, managing a small smile. "When the time comes I want you to fly out of here. I would feel better knowing you are out of harms way" commanded the worried Jedi. "But… " started Jane. "You must. I cant be worrying about you and fight the same time. I need you, Tim, and the droids to be safe" interrupted Peter. "I understand, Peter. We will leave when the time comes" agreed Jane. "I promise we will talk about "us" after it is all over. You have my word" returned Peter. Jane started to feel better now that she knew that he cared as much as she does. Suddenly there was a knock on the door of the ship.

Peter turned his lightsaber on ready for anything as he opened the door. He had a stance ready just in case it was the one he had been dreading. But as he stepped out, it was only a messenger from the Hutt clan. "Our Leader, Rotta the Hutt, wishes to see you" said the messenger. Peter was a little uneasy about going to see a Hutt. Master Skywalker had always told horrible stories about them, being a Tattooine Native, himself Peter trusted him, when it came to the Hutt clan. "Why does he wish to see us?" asked Peter. "Rotta is a social Hutt. He loves meeting people. He is nothing like, his horrible father, Jabba" said the messenger. C-3P0 heard the word "Hutt" and decided to go back into the ship. "Ok I will give him a chance. It will certainly be better than being by this mountain" said Peter accepting the invitation. Peter, Jane, Tim, and the two R2s came along in Rotta's ship while 3P0 volunteered to stay with Jane's ship. "Id rather be by myself than go to see another Hutt. Once was enough for me" said 3P0 to himself.

The next meeting with Rex did not go well with Sid; at first anyway. "Why haven't you found her yet?" asked Rex. "Why don't you find her yourself? You're a bounty hunter aren't you?" returned Sid. "Because you owe me and I own you! Plus, I am even paying you. Do this, and we will go our separate ways" said Rex. "Why do you want her dead so much anyway?" asked Sid. "Because my revenge on Chez Aminola will not be complete without her gone" returned Rex. Sid leaned on his star fighter and thought for a minute. "Revenge is what I'm all about sir. I am now interested again. Killing another Jedi will be my revenge on Luke Skywalker and his Jedi council for banishing me. Just what the doctor ordered" said Sid. "Chez has paid for ratting me out to the Jedi council, but his daughter must also pay" said Rex. "What about Wes, the brother?" asked Sid. "Worthless! He is no longer relevant. A washed up fighter pilot is what he will be from now on. I believe he's suffered enough" said Rex. "It will be done, sir" replied Sid as he got into his star fighter. "I will hunt them down, then bring them down" said Sid as the hatch closed on his craft. Sid then flies out of Rex's private hauler.

Luke Skywalker and Kyle Katarn sat in the council room, waiting for the call from Peter. "I need to know that he made it there safely. I fear the worst, Luke" said Kyle. "My friend, a wise master once told me not to fear. Peter is fine, though I find it odd that he hasn't returned our call yet" said Luke. Just then a transmission from the ship comes through. "Hello Master Luke? Master Luke? I can see you, can you see me?" stuttered 3P0. "What is it 3P0?" asked Luke. "I just thought I would tell you that we are safely on Tatooine" replied 3P0. "Great well where is everyone?" asked Luke. "Gone to see Rotta the Hutt, sir" 3P0 returned. A shock went through Luke. "A Hutt?" he thought. "Rotta the Hutt, no criminal record, mostly a droid trader, and the new leader of the Hutt clan since Jabba died. Id trust this Hutt, he has class. Says here that he is a peace lover" reported Kyle. "A peace loving Hutt; just when you think you've seen it all; in Jabba's son no less. A lesson well learned, we cant judge a book by it's cover" said Luke. "So you aren't angry?" asked 3P0. "Anger is for the weak minded 3P0" said Luke.

Peter, Jane, Tim, and the droids are welcomed in the palace by Rotta's guards. Rotta was sitting on a big chair, reading a message from a droid trader when he noticed his guests. "Welcome Jedi! I am a huge fan of Jedi! A Jedi saved my life once, while I was a baby. What brings you to my part of the planet?" asked Rotta. "Someone is trying to murder her. We were hiding there by the mountain trying to stay hidden" said Peter. "Nonsence! If she needs protection, then by-golly she will have it. You too young man" said Rotta. "I am going to have to face this guy sooner or later. However, if my friends were permitted to stay here, I'd be most grateful" said Peter. "Whatever you need Jedi; anything for a fellow peacekeeper" agreed Rotta. "Wait Peter, I want to help!" said Tim. "No Tim, it's too dangerous" said Peter. "You were given orders by Master Skywalker to show me the ropes. I want to help Jane too" demanded Tim. "Fine, but don't move unless I tell you. I don't want you getting hurt or killed" said Peter. The droids would stay with Jane in Rotta's palace. Peter and Tim each grabbed a scooter bike and flew back to the ship.

"Oh Master Peter I was so worried. I talked to your masters but they assured me everything was alright. Uh, where are Miss Jane and the Droids?" "Back with Rotta where they can be safe; the fight will happen here. This is the ship they have been tracking. This is where I will meet and fight Sid" said Peter. "Yeah if I were you, 3P0 I would hide. This will likely get ugly" said Tim. Just then a small star fighter lands several yards away from the ship. "He's here" said Peter. The two Jedi then go outside from the ship to confront him. "At long last, we finally meet" says Sid. Peter recognized that look in his eye. "Peter, what should I do?" asked Tim. "Go back to the ship, I will let you know when you are needed" said Peter. "Peter as in, Bunco? You have got to be kidding me!" said Sid. "I will enjoy this, for sure! Tell Luke that Erik is home! Ha ha ha! Provided, you survive this fight" taunted Sid. "Wait… Erik? Erik Barnt?" exclaims the surprised Jedi. "That's right! I am here for revenge, and taking out the guy who stole my spot in Jedi training will make this oh so sweeter. Almost as sweet as it was taking out your friend, Ross was it? He was a waste anyway" he taunted some more. Peter's anger started to get intense as he got into attack position. "The only waste here is you! You betrayed us, now you will get your just deserts!" cried Peter.

So what do you think so far? I hope you enjoyed it. Next Chapter will be the best yet. I am anxious to write the rest of it! Feel free to review!


	4. Chapter 4: The Big Battle

The big fight is here! Who will win? Peter or Erik? Will Jane be completely safe? I am "dying" to find out.

Peter unthinkingly made the first move; he almost lost his arm because of it. "Darn! I acted to quickly! I need to stay focused or this wont last long… for me" thought Peter. "What's wrong Bunco? Too fast for you?" said Erik, aka Sid. "Don't expect me to make the same mistake again. You're lucky that I didn't go for your feet" said Peter in a trash talking manner. They fought with their sabers, red vs blue, back and forth! Erik swept low as Peter jumped up and back a few feet. Peter then swings high as he runs by, while Erik ducks down. They then clash their sabers again as Peter defends his back from Erik's strike. This would go on for another few minutes until Erik force pushes Peter into Jane's ship, up to the windshield. 3P0 and Tim were watching from the inside. "Oh dear, I am afraid I have seen far too many of these lightsaber fights in my day" said 3P0. "Hey what's that?" asks Tim as he sees an R7 droid headed back to Sid's ship. "That is an R7 unit. Far more advanced than our R2 units. They are equipped with…" "What is he doing?" asked Tim as he interrupts 3P0. "Well I believe he is going back to the bad guy's ship. I don't like the sight of that at all" said 3P0. "He's going after Jane!" shouted Tim as he headed toward the ship's door. "Where are you going, Master Tim?" shouted 3P0. "To stop him!" responded Tim. "But Master Peter's orders were to…. Oh dear!" said 3P0 as he tried to talk to Tim before he ran outside.

R7 stopped by the ship and had a transmission from Rex. "R7, go to Rotta the Hutt's palace! He has her hidden in there. Do not forget the poisonous bugs that Sid gave you. I will be there soon to collect the goods from the murder. Do not fail me R7. Rex out…" said Rex as he closed the message. Tim was running up to him. "Oh no, you don't! You aren't going anywhere!" said Tim as he turned his lightsaber on and pointed it at R7. Erik then sees Tim stopping the droid and puts Peter in the Jedi choke force. He then sets his sights on Tim and chokes him as well. "Go R7! Get to Rotta's palace and finish the job!" he says as he is trying not to kill the Jedi yet. The droid then flies away in Erik's ship towards Rotta's palace. Erik then releases the Jedi. Tim is lying motionless but still alive and breathing. Peter is still conscious and growing even more angry. "You could have killed him!" yelled Peter. "You should have kept him in the ship, and out of my business. Next time I won't go easy on him and he WILL die. I gave you both a chance, so don't you forget that!" said Erik. "So tell me Erik, why did you really turn evil?" asked Peter. "You really want to know, Bunco?" asked Erik. "I'll tell you then. My brother was killed by one of your Jedi friends. So I sought him out, fought and killed him. The Jedi council "deemed" it unacceptable and I was suspended indefinitely. Then I got mad, and stormed out of the room and destroyed the statue in Cloud City's biggest park. I was then banned by the Jedi council. So since then, I have not returned to Cloud City, or the Jedi Council. But plotting my revenge against Luke Skywalker and you!" said Erik. "Me? I have never met you in my life!" said Peter. "Oh yes, you have! I was the kid who used to set by himself during the studies in the Jedi temple. I was the one who used to get picked on by the popular kids… the popular kids, like you!" said Erik. "On top of that, you were the one who cut off my brother's hand when he tried to rob Miss Aminola, 4 years ago! He and my cousin ran home scared that day, this was 5 months before a Jedi named "Vic" attacked him for robbing a droid store, and he killed him. So I set out for revenge against the Aminolas' "friends" the Jedi, and as fate would have it, my partner wanted revenge against the Aminola family. So we joined forces" continued Erik.

"What? Your brother was a well wanted thief! If you were a true Jedi, you would have understood why he was taken out" said Peter. "He was dangerous!" "That may be, but he was still my flesh and blood. Family comes first!" said Erik. "I never knew my family, so I can't relate. But I am sorry if I ever picked on you. But if you continue to pursue to kill my friend, Jane, I will kill you!" said Peter.

R2-D2 and R2-K41 were guarding the door that Jane was staying in. R2 then got a message from 3P0 on the portable hologram machine that 3P0 gave him. "R2, you and K41 need to be on the look out. An R7 droid is coming to try and kill Miss Jane! He should be getting there any minute. Hurry!" said 3P0. R2 beeped and tooted a few times before signaling K41 to follow him. R2 led the red R2 unit out of Rotta's palace, to wait on the bad droid. They didn't wait long. The ship, manned by R7, landed right in front of the door. Little did he expect, he would have to put up with two angry R2 Units. However, one thing he could do that R2 units could not do was speak fluent English. "Junky R2 units!" said the evil droid as he tried to roll past them. R2 then pushes R7 over on his back. "Oh shoot!" said the droid. However, he didn't stay down long as he had an arm come out of his dome to push him back up. It doesn't look like the win would come easy for R7.

The clashing of the sabers continued as Erik and Peter continued to try to settle the score. "Use your feelings Peter. They will serve you well. You want to protect Jane, and Tim. That's right! I have you figured out! Your feelings have betrayed you and your friends!" taunted Erik. Soon, the bounty hunter, who Erik had been working with came to Erik's aide. He started shooting at Peter, which had him both, deflecting his shots and clashing with Erik. However, he could not keep this up at the speedy pace he was going for long. He would soon have to have help. That help couldn't come soon enough. Tim had regained consciousness and his strength and began to deflect the bounty hunter's bullets. "I was wondering when you were coming to help" said Peter to his young friend. "You take Erik, I'll shut this other guy up!" said Tim as he jumped up to attack the bounty hunter.

R2 and K41were starting to struggle. R7's defenses and offenses were very good; almost too good. However, if we've learned anything about R2, we knew he had something in his microchip for this droid. R2 then squirts oil on the R7 unit. "Oh no, not oil!" yells the R7 droid. This unit depended more on the power of suns and not oil to keep him going. R7 had nothing to shoot at him. R7 however does not give up. He then shocks R2 and pushes him aside. K41 then activates his rockets in his legs and the R7 droid soon catches fire and starts do burn up. But before he is destroyed, he shoots the tube with the poisonous bugs against the wall of the palace, causing it to break. R2-D2 has recovered by then and destroys one of them by shooting it with one of the blasters that Luke installed. However the other one was still going. K41, then chases it until he corners it. K41 then uses a special insect spray that Peter gave him to dissolve the abomination before his sensor. Jane then walks out, after she hears that R7 and his little assassins were dead.

Tim kept getting closer and closer to Rex, but Rex kept flying away as he got too close. "Stupid little brat! I will have you dead in five minutes. I've got a body to pick up, anyway and two bodies will be fine with me" says Rex. "Or should I say three?" he continues as he looks at Peter. "I don't think so as Tim is able to take advantage of his distraction. He then cuts off his hand and his jet pack. "You little BRAAAAAAT!" says Rex as he falls to the ground. "Now, bounty hunter, come quietly and I won't kill you!" said Tim. "Never!" says Rex as he uses his last hand to shoot at Tim. Tim then deflects the shot with his saber, and cuts off his other hand and makes the killing blow. "I tried to tell him" said Tim, shocked, sad, and ashamed that it had to come to that.

"No! You little Brat! Why couldn't you leave well enough alone?" said Erik as he runs toward Tim. "I have now lost my reward because of you! How much more will the Jedi take from me?" he shouts as he lunges toward Tim. Tim, fortunately can see him coming and begins to run, while Erik makes chase. Peter wasn't going to go for this. He then force pushes Erik into the wall. "Are you here to fight me or little kids?" said Peter as Erik gets back up. "You're right, Bunco. I will kill you first, then the brat!" replies Erik as he lunges toward Peter. Peter than sees an opportunity as Erik's hands are highly vulnerable, and chops both of his hands off when he misses Peter with his spinning attack. Peter then turns back around fast and chops his lightsaber in half then points his at Erik. "It's over Erik!" said Peter. "In the name of the New Jedi Order I hear by place you under arrest." "No! No! No! No! It's not over yet!" he then pushes Peter back and grabs a boulder with the Force and chunks it at Tim. Tim then drops his saber to push against it too. Peter than chokes Erik and slams him against a big rock, knocking him unconscious, but still alive.

Peter, Tim, R2, K41, Jane and 3P0 then fly back to Cloud City, after thanking Rotta the Hutt for his hospitality. Erik was in tied up and being led out of the ship by Tim. Luke Skywalker looked at the young former Jedi. Erik then glares his angry face back at Luke. "Erik, banishing you was the wrong thing to do. I have regretted it since it happened. I am very sorry for being so inconsiderate of your feelings that day. I am allowing you to return to the Jedi temple, but only after you take rehab for a while. Erik didn't know what to say. His attitude took a turn for the better as Tim led him to the transporter that would take him to the rehabilitation center. "He apologized… he apologized" thought Erik. Maybe Luke wasn't the villain after all. It was then he realized that he was being tricked by the Dark Side.

Master Kyle Katarn then ran up to his apprentice and shook his hand. "Well done Peter. I am so proud of you. You helped us save a young Jedi, and you have graduated into a Jedi Knight, effective immediately" said Kyle. "And you have given me a new primary apprentice in young Tim. I can now focus on training him, be the Jedi knight that you have become. I love you like my own son, Peter. I wish you well" said Kyle. "May the Force be with you Master" said Peter. "And with you, Peter" said Kyle. "Oh R2, I'm so proud of him" said 3P0; R2, then beeps, replying to 3P0's statement (saying how great of a moment this is for Peter). "Yes, it is my old friend" replied 3P0.

Peter goes to the rehabilitation clinic to see Erik. Erik had a look of shame in his eye. "I was going to kill him" said Erik. "I was going to kill the little guy, out of cold blood, just like I killed Ross." Erik looked down again. "Look, Erik. What you did WAS wrong. But the important thing is you now realize your mistake. I cannot hold a grudge against you" said Peter. "Nor would it be proper for me to grudge against you for when we were younger" said Erik. The two Jedi then forgive each other and vow to become friends.

Later that day, Peter and Jane, get alone to talk. The conversation goes well. They even walk through the big park together on Cloud City. "Look, I am kind of new to the whole relationship thing" said Peter. "But if you still want to, would you mind if I started courting you?" Jane couldn't help but laugh. "Peter, fancy words aren't going to impress me" *Peter looks down as she said this.* "But a boy with a pure heart, and love for me will." Peter then looks back up as they smile at each other. They then steal a kiss as the sun sets on Cloud City.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this one. I enjoyed writing it. Depending on good reviews or bad reviews, I might make a sequel. I hope you liked Peter's story. Please share your feedback!


	5. Epilogue

Wes Aminola climbs into a ship that he bought from a ship dealer on Courosaunt. "Don't worry Sis, our Father's death will not go unpunished" he says after placing a picture of Jane by his control panel. "Next Target: that Sid guy" he says while taking off. Only to be shot down by another ship. Wes knowing that his ship won't start again gets into an escape shaft before his ship crashes to the ground. "Darn it! That ship took me months to save for!" he said. What was it that shot him down? A big ship flies away from the scene. A ship that is being piloted by a droid, a protocol droid who dreams of becoming a Sith, and his name is D-3P0.

Erik sits in his cell studying his prosthetic hands that he had been given, because of his injuries while fighting Peter. He pledged to never trust the dark side again. Even after being visited by the one who encouraged him to do so, Luke Skywalker's runaway nephew, Jacen Solo.


End file.
